


Lazy Mornings

by e_addi



Series: FFXV Minis [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, just random stuff I wrote when I had the motivation, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_addi/pseuds/e_addi
Summary: Prompto loved it when he woke up earlier than Noct. Not that they don't both wake up late, but Noct was always up before him. So he treasured the moment while he could.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, short drabble.

Lazy mornings were the best in Prompto’s opinion. The sun rising and showering Eos with soft light that was just picture perfect. Birds chirping as they flew around looking for food. Ignis already up and about, bustling in the kitchen preparing breakfast. But the best thing about lazy mornings?

Getting to see Noctis sleep like a damn baby with the most adorable bed hair ever.

Slowly and stealthily, Prompto reached for the camera on their bedside table. He knew Noct could sleep through an Adamantoise’s roar but better safe than sorry. He didn’t want to miss the opportunity to take Noct’s picture with his hair as wild as it was in the mornings. Noct usually woke up first before Prompto groggily woke up after him, after all.

Angling the camera just right, the blond briefly admired the way dawn’s rays hit the prince through the bedroom sheer curtains. It made his best friend slash boyfriend look almost ethereal, though Prompto always thought Noct looked beautiful in any situation.

Pressing on the camera button, the shutter clicked and Noctis groaned as he roused. Startled, Prompto hid the camera behind him on reflex. He watched in slight fascination as Noctis started to wake, first turning his head away with a groan before stretching his arms above his head. The movement made the shirt he wore to sleep ride up and Prompto’s eyes were immediately drawn to the exposed skin.

“Up already?” Noctis’s voice was husky with sleep and Prompto hoped the heat he felt going up wasn’t a blush.

“Uh. Yeah. Just a few minutes though.” Prompto replied sheepishly, averting his eyes and pretending he wasn’t totally ogling at the man.

Noctis huffed in amusement. “You can look, y’know,”

 _Busted_.

“I wasn’t!” He squawked and flailed, before pausing and grimacing when he realized he probably just admitted that he had been ogling with his denial. “Okay, so maybe a little.”

“Seriously, we’ve been together for how long now?” Noctis laughed as he rose to sit up, his hand running through his hair. He knew he had horrible bed hair in the mornings and doing this would just make it worse, but it was better than it getting into his eyes.

“Two years, five months and twelve days.”

Noctis paused and turned to stare at a steadily reddening Prompto. The two were silent for a while before Noctis burst out laughing. Prompto fell back against the pillows, trying to smother himself in them to hide his face in his embarrassment. The prince wheezed as he wrapped his arms around Prompto’s waist to pull him closer.

“Happy two years, five months and twelfth day anniversary, Prom.” Noct snickered even as he placed a chaste kiss on the blonde’s forehead. “You’re such a nerd.”

“Sorry for being a nerd, then.” Prompto mumbled but burrowed his face into Noctis’s neck. He was still embarrassed about blurting out that he apparently kept track of how long they’ve been together.

“Yeah, well. You’re my nerd, so it’s okay.”

… And he could say the most embarrassing things without pause. Blushing hard again, Prompto shoved at Noctis and escaped to the bathroom with a mumble of getting ready before Ignis barged in. Noctis’s hearty laugh followed him and it made Prompto feel a little proud of himself.


End file.
